


Hawke Messes with Lion

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Kissing, Mild Language, innuendos, slight Hawke/Rutherford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mini series of (Ophelia) Hawke messing with Knight Captain Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen could always spot Ophelia Hawke and a shiver would always trickle down his spine.  He sighed when Ophelia locked eyes on him and began sauntering over. It was going to be one of those days. 

 

‘ _ Oh good, she’s bringing one of her friends too. _ ’ Cullen scoffed and steeled his stance. 

 

“I have a question, Captain Noodle Head.” Hawke bluntly started a conversation without any cordiality. “Why is it every time I pass here, I always feel your leering eyes on me?” She put her arms behind her back.

 

Hawke’s companion was a fellow rogue named Isabela. She scanned Cullen and when their eyes met, she winked at him. “Isn’t it obvious, Hawke? He’s a Templar and what’s the one thing they don’t get enough of?” She cooed while putting her hands on her hips.

 

Ophelia invaded Cullen’s personal space and looked up at him. “Definitely sleep, Maker’s breath, it’s no wonder your face doesn’t cave in from those eye bags.” She snidely quipped and waited for a reaction.

 

‘ _ Under any other circumstances, I’d… _ ’ Cullen let his mind drift as he silently admired how bright Ophelia’s eyes were. 

 

It was an otherworldly turqoise that often bewitched him into silence. Her dark skin complimented her intense eyes and part of him did ache for some form of peace between them. Cullen looked off to the side, keeping his expression neutral. Ophelia never forgave him for taking away her little sister and he understood the resentment. 

 

Suddenly, Isabela came to Cullen’s side and wrapped her arms around his left one, making sure her breasts pressed against his arm. “Mm, I wasn’t thinking of sleep, though it does involve a bed.” She said huskily and squeezed Cullen’s arm. 

 

Ophelia scoffed, though she inspected Cullen’s body briefly. “I don’t think that’ll happen, I hear Meredith’s got a firm grip on her Knight Captain’s balls.” 

 

Cullen sighed and tried pulling his arm out of Isabela’s tight embrace. “I apologize if you assumed I was leering, Hawke.” He groaned and gave up struggling against Isabela. “You stand out—”

 

“—Ooh, you stand out, Hawke.” Isabela snickered when Cullen flushed. “Knight Captain are you...blushing? Oh, Hawke, you meet the most  _ adorable _ men.” 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Cullen sputtered and kept his eyes glued to the ground after seeing Hawke’s raised eyebrows. “A-and I’m only blushing because you’re making me too warm. Blasted noon sunlight is worse enough.” He grumbled and shut his eyes when Isabela cackled.

 

“Knight Captain, you need armor that  _ breathes _ , like mine.” Isabela purred and grinned when Cullen shook his head. 

 

“Personally, I prefer it if he cooks,” Hawke walked over to Cullen’s right side and leaned in closer to his ear. “Or burns.” She growled deeply.

 

The base of Cullen’s skull prickled and he cleared his throat. “I was only saying you stand out more because of all you’ve accomplished, Hawke. You’re...changing things. I don’t know for better or worse.” His voice gave away near the end and he glanced at Ophelia. 

 

She wasn’t looking at him, rather she was looking out at all the people milling about their business. Her face was stiff as stone, yet her eyes gleamed eerily. 

 

“If that was supposed to be a compliment, you can shove it up your ass, Knight Captain. If you can find room.” Hawke took a few steps forward, before looking over her shoulder. “I’ll fight anyone who suppresses others. Anyone.” She declared in such a calm tone, that Cullen almost felt tempted to grab his weapon. 

 

Isabela huffed and released Cullen’s arm. “Well with that attitude, there’ll be no fun times with the sex-starved Knight Captain.” She sauntered next to Hawke and nudged her. “But it’ll make for some great smut.” She waved dramatically towards Cullen. “Thank you for the heat!” 

  
The two rogues walked away, leaving Cullen flustered and choked into silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hit me with your best shot.” Ophelia Hawke encouraged.

 

“Right, well,” Cullen cleared his throat and took a breath. “C-come here, often?”

Ophelia rolled her eyes and then pinched the bridge of her nose. This was definitely a low point in her life. After her awkward separation with Fenris, Ophelia was struggling to maintain a chipper facade. She was lonely enough to start late night conversations with the Knight Captain in the Gallows. None of her companions knew and at this moment, she was glad they didn’t.

 

“I told you, I’m not good at...that sort of thing.” Cullen groaned and rubbed the the back of his neck.

 

“Oh, I expected it, but I had the slightest hope that maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible.” Ophelia teased and noted the awful dark circles under Cullen’s eyes. “You’re on guard duty a lot, I dare say you may give Aveline a run for her sovereign.”

 

Cullen chuckled. “The Guard Captain? Never, that woman is very dedicated. Admirable.” He watched Ophelia’s smirk grow. “What?”

 

“She’s seeing Donnic, sorry.” The dark-haired rogue feigned an apologetic tone.

 

“I wasn’t implying I was interested.” Cullen sighed. 

 

“Oh, not your type?” Ophelia sang and stood beside the stiff Templar.

 

Cullen crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “I prefer wise-cracking rogues.” 

 

Ophelia slapped Cullen’s back. “See there it is, I knew you had it in you!” She let her hand linger for a few moments, something that Cullen caught on. “You’re just bad at leading the dance.”

 

“That makes sense, since I don’t dance.” He muttered and looked at the ground, not wanting to draw attention to Hawke’s lingering touch. “It’s not so hard either, since you’re beautiful.” His voice died down to a hush by the last two words, his neck burning. 

 

The touch was gone and it made Cullen’s heart freeze. He’d known Hawke for a few years now, though not through companionship. They always met on opposite sides of the chessboard, strafing around each other, the friction between them increasing. The past few nights, Hawke sought him out and approached him as a person, not an enemy piece. He may have overstepped his boundaries now, so he kept his eyes lowered, even when Hawke stood before him. 

 

“You think I’m beautiful, Knight Captain?” Ophelia purred. 

 

It was exhilarating, playing a different type of game with Cullen. A good distraction from the pit of loneliness that awaited her back at home. The intense rage she felt towards the Knight Captain had cooled somewhat, though she could never forgive him for what he did to her little sister. But this night, as the moonlight melded with the warm torchlights surrounding the areas, Ophelia was looking beyond the templar armor. She saw a very worn out, bashful man whose eyes never carried the intense icy malice that Knight Commander Meredith’s had. 

 

“Anyone with sense can see that.” He muttered softly and watched Hawke’s feet step closer. 

 

Hawke chuckled. “You have sense?” She teased while closing the distance between herself and Cullen.

 

The Knight Captain shook his head and dared to meet Hawke’s eyes. “Fine, anyone with a beating heart.” He noted that there was a different type of fire in Hawke’s eerie, turquoise eyes and his stomach flopped. 

 

Ophelia smiled and didn’t break eye contact with Cullen. She gently placed her right hand over his chestplate. “Oh, so there is a heart underneath this?” She asked huskily. 

 

Her voice and the pressure building from her closeness made Cullen’s mind foggy. A thought ran through his mind and leapt out of his mouth before he could reconsider the context. “Among other things.” He murmured. 

 

“Knight Captain,” Ophelia gasped in mock horror, though she could feel her face burning. 

 

“I-I apologize, that wasn’t supposed to come out--” He held his breath when Ophelia slid her right hand upwards to cup the back of his head. 

 

The air on Ophelia’s back was chilled and only reminded her of how empty her room became. It made the heat between them all the more intoxicating. In the back of her mind, Ophelia knew she shouldn’t have encouraged, but right now she was watching Cullen’s eyes wander down towards her lips. His apologetic words made her smile and encouraged her to do something.

 

Even though there were various sounds of shuffling, nobody was around, at least not in the light. The possibly of having someone watching didn’t matter to Ophelia anymore. She leaned into Cullen while simultaneously pulling him towards her. There wasn’t much resistance from the Knight Captain, though it could have stemmed from confusion. 

 

Ophelia Hawke kissed Cullen at the Gallows, under the full moon. At first, it was just their lips pressed against each other. Neither side pulled away, but there wasn’t any progress either. After a few seconds, Ophelia attempted to deepen the kiss and she finally got a response from Cullen. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Ophelia after getting her obvious signal of wanting to continue and began kissing her back. Her lips were so soft and oddly inviting that Cullen released a pent-up sigh. Ophelia chuckled in her throat, then she ended the kiss by lightly biting Cullen’s lower lip. 

 

She was going to leave it at that, but the most amusing moan came out of the Knight Captain. She kissed him again, knowing that the first one was hardly excusable. It had been a long time, even longer when steeping in an empty bed. Cullen’s eagerness was apparent once their teeth hit each other, but Ophelia didn’t break the kiss for that.

 

What caused Ophelia to pull away from Cullen moments later, were mental images of Fenris. His downcast eyes, the way he leaned against the fireplace the night he left her. The deep pain that emitted from his voice. 

 

She didn’t have to say anything to make Cullen release her, he somehow sensed it. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Ophelia whispered as she took a few steps back. 

 

“Are you alright, Hawke?” Cullen walked towards her, but the rogue shook her head and went invisible. 

 

In the silence, Cullen closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Part of him thought about pursuing Ophelia, but in his heart of hearts, he knew that they weren’t meant to be lovers. The way everything felt was off, somehow. Still it didn’t quell the intense frustration buzzing in his gut. Shaking his head, Cullen went back to his post to stand and to safely ponder on the what-ifs. 

 


End file.
